Ron Hermione Their Life
by loubylou96
Summary: A 4 shot on Ron and Hermione's engagement, wedding plans, actual wedding and honeymoon.
1. Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling's magical brain does.

AN : This is a cute 3-shot of Ron proposing to Hermione and second chapter is the wedding organisation, third chapter wedding :)

Rons P.O.V

I was as nervous as hell, I can tell you that. Proposing to Hermione was as hard as fighting off five basilisks at one time. I didn't know how she would react, or what she would say. I didn't wantto be too early on into the relationship, I wasn't an expert at this sort of thing, obviously, I hadn't proposed to my soulmate before.

I had been going out with her for three years, and things were pretty steady. Her and I had decided to take things further after the war. Mum was still pretty distraught after Fred died, and so we decided to keep quiet for a while. We sat in empty rooms of the Burrow, talking and sitting close together. Hermione was still snappy and bossy, but I loved her for it. Every time she told me off, a silent pleasure filled up inside me. I couldn't help but grin. No wonder she stared in disbelief when barked at me.

I had met her parents a few times, back in Muggle universe. They were pretty nice, considering they were very different from me and my family. I was determined to make a good impression, just for Hermiones sake, and sometimes mine, because if I got their blessing, I could ask her to marry me.

It had been a tough time bringing it up with her father. I wanted to bring it up the right way.

Mr Granger was out in the "garage", a place where cars are kept, fixing some old chair with nails and a hammer.

"Alright, Mr Granger?" I stood in the garage glancing at the poor man crouching over a chair.

"Oh, hello Ronald."

"Need some help?" Mr Granger stood up and grinned broadly.

"Oh yes please!"

"Well, watch out, just in case."

Mr Granger stood back. His eyes were bright as he gazed at me pulling out my wand.

"_Reparo!_" I said confidently, and the chair quickly rewinded back to its original state.

"Thanks!" Mr Granger was staring at me now, and I smiled bashfully.

"Actually, Mr Granger... I came in here to ask you something," I muttered.

"Well, what is it, son?"

"Hm.. How do I start," I murmered under my breath. "Well.. You know how Hermione and I have been going out for ... some time now, and I, well... would like to ask her to marry me."

Mr Granger looked taken aback. His face was shocked and I could see a grin creeping along his face.

"And, I wanted to do this the proper way, asking for your permission."

"Well, son," Mr Granger began, smiling broadly now. "I know how much Hermione loves you, she tells her mother too many times. You've been a very dear friend, and now boyfriend to her. I would love to allow you to marry her but mark my words, hurt her and you will have me to answer to."

I felt weird there. Mr Granger had never been angry at me, or threatening. I hadn't done anything to him... Have I?

"Well... um. Okay." I said worriedly, Hermione had a lot of male cousins and uncles.

Mr Granger shocked me even more by bursting into laughter. He wheezed and held his back as he groaned in happyness.

"You! Your face!" Mr Granger stood up and coughed. "Your face! I'm kidding, son, I know you would never hurt Hermione."

"Wow, well thanks Mr Granger. Thank you for your blessing."

"Oh, no problem Ronald," putting his hand on my tall shoulders as we walked out of the garage. "And, call me John."

I had decided to ask Hermione to marry me on her birthday. It was only a couple of weeks away, giving me a couple of weeks to prepare: practising saying the right words. I was bloody scared, but excited too. I was finally going to be married! No more Mr Unmarried Ron for me!

It was her birthday, and the plans were that she would celebrate down at her parents house for most of the day, then arrive in the evening by Apparation at the Burrow. Mum had organised a giant party, and made a large chocolate cake shaped like a book. It was labelled "_House Elfs. Should they be cared for Properly?" _and mum had bewitched the pages so they opened up like a real book. The words and pictures were written and drawn in icing, perfectly. The minute I saw it, I knew it was amazing. Hermione would never want to eat it, or let others eat it. This made me sad, because I was desperate for a page or two.

I sat in the kitchen of my home, and gazed at the clock mum still kept in the kitchen. All of the family's faces were pointing at _Home_, and poor Fred's face wasn't there. I clenched my fists in anger, I could have been there at the time, saved him. My head got sore and I felt like crying, my eyes were stinging and my knuckles almost broke out the skin. The sudden rush of anger made me storm out of my chair and kick it to the floor.

It made a loud crack and I saw the chair back slowly fall from the seat. "_Reparo_," I muttered with my wand, and the chair clicked back together, like rewinding. I chuckled to myself, remembering about when I asked Hermione's dad about permission. Hermione. That was the only thing that could make me happy at that moment. Her face burst into my mind, and the horrible war dissappeared out of my head. Her face was the only thing dominating my thoughts, her beautiful brown curly hair and gorgeous brown eyes.

Mum ran into the room at that moment.

"Oh! Ron, what was that bang?"

"Nothing, just knocked over a chair," I murmered.

"Oh well," Mum sighed, then brightened up. "Anyways, Hermione will be here in a minute, so come into the living room!"

I followed Mum through into the living room, where Ginny, Harry, George, Bill, Dad, Fleur, Teddy and Victoire were relaxing in the room, waiting on Hermione to appear in the middle of the room. The giant cake was placed in the corner of the room, which Victoire and Teddy were fiddling and playing with a ball of wool that had been placed beside them, like two cats. This reminded me of in 2nd year at Hogwarts, when Hermione took Polyjuice Potion, not realising it was actually cat hair she used, and she transformed into a half-cat. She was so hairy and creepy then. Not like now. I chuckled out loud at this, and George looked at me strangely.

I took my place beside him and Dad, and we waited for Hermione to arrive.

"Any moment now," Mum whispered, glancing at her Muggle watch Dad had bought her.

All of a sudden, a loud crack errupted through the room, making Ted and Victoire jump. I grinned, for Hermione had appeared. She was gorgeous, wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her curves sexily. Her hair was tied back into an elegant updo, and she had a gorgeous blue jewel necklace on. I didn't breathe.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, and I forgot to. Hermione shrieked at the fright, and put her hand on her heart.

"Wow, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she breathed and grinned.

"Hermione, dear, Happy Birthday! How are you?" Mum asked her.

"Oh I'm great, I had an excellent birthday, my parents treated me well! Lots of Muggle things, Mr Weasley, if you want to have a look," she turned towards Dad.

"Oh, fabulous, fabulous!" Dad exclaimed enthusiastically

"Oh, never mind about that now, Arthur," Mum scolded him, "Come and look at the cake Hermione!"

She ushered her past Fleur who was picking Victoire up from the floor, muttering things about getting her dress dirty. Mum stood her by the table, where the cake was sitting in all its glory. Hermione gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth. The cake was pretty big, I'de be surprised too.

"Oh, Mrs Weasley, you shouldn't have gone to too much trouble! Its only my 20th! Its not like I'm never going to have another birthday."

"Hermione, it took me about an hour to make tops, and a further 5 minutes to place the right spells on it."

"Spells? What spells?"

"Oh, well done Mum, ruin it for her!" George piped up.

"Oh nevermind dears, just blow out the candles, then we can dance!"

Mum opened up the book cake, and Hermione's eyes widened. In blue icing, the words "Happy 20th Hermione, Have a good one!" were scribed along the frosting. The next page started the story, with a picture of a house elf wearing a towel round its groin was standing looking depressed.

"I'm definately not having that bit," George whispered to Percy.

Percy stifled a chuckle because Mum glared at him and George menacingly.

"1.. 2... 3.." Mum started off.

We all sang a happy wizard birthday, and Hermione blew out her candle, and made a wish. She looked so concentrated and puzzled, I thought she had been jinxed. We all hip hip hoorayed, and Bill flicked the music on. Everyone started to dance, except me and George, we were never really dancers. More swayers.

Everyone had gone off into their own little groups and I was finally alone with her now.

"Hey," I smiled, grasping her hands.

"Hello," she said quietly and grinned back at me.

"Did you have a nice birthday? I think Mum bombarded you. Sorry."

Hermione laughed. "Of course not, Ron. It was lovely."

"Yeah, well..." I said, and suddenly my stomach flew up in my throat. "Come 'ere."

Hermione and I wandered out into the garden. It was quiet and peaceful here, the gnomes were asleep because they had no one to bother, ruddy things. The old shed stood gloomily in the night, but the Puffapod Dad was growing in the garden was bright pink, and glittered. I silently strode over with Hermione and sat down on the old crickety bench. I still had her hands in mine and I was gulping every five seconds, nervous as hell.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Well, you know me not to be the romantic type," I kissed her cheek and grinned broadly and she laughed, "and well you've known me what.. nine years now? That first day I saw you on the train, well, wow, I thought you were some sort of alien with your bushy hair and teeth."

I saw her frown and look mad so I quickly rushed on.

"Oh, what I mean is... well after that, you got really pretty. And I was beginning to like you more and more until Lavender came along. Well she didn't really come along, I was angry at Ginny for saying I'm a loner, so I just used Lavender for kissing lessons. I didn't want to kiss you knowing I was bloody rubbish, even though I thought I would never be here, with you, beautiful Hermione."

I went red, and I felt very bashful. May as well blurt it out now.

"Hermione Granger... I love you, and will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she yelled and threw herself on to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My bones went all jelly and my heart thumped feverishly. I was all warm inside and all I could feel was the girl in my arms. I reached my neck round and kissed her on the lips. Once we broke off, we were both breathing heavier.

"Thank you," I grinned, then I remembered something. "Oh, about the rings, I knew you would like to pick something out, so I left it. But theres a pretty little shop down at Diagon Alley, we can go at the weekend, and that can be your birthday present."

"Great, oh Ron, I love you!"

"Me too, fiancée," I teased, gazing into her eyes.

"Ahh.. fiancée," Hermione dreamed.

"Well, all we gotta do now is tell our parents," I mumbled, wondering how happy Mum and Dad would be. They loved Hermione.

"Oh yeah.. My mum will be happy. Dad too, you know. He does like you a lot."

"Yep, I realised," I laughed, remembering the garage scene.

"Ron?" Hermione glanced up at me, still in my arms.

"Yeah?"

"You asking me to marry you, well that was my birthday wish."

I grinned at that and leaned in to kiss her once more. Oh no... here comes Mum.


	2. Preperations

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling's magical brain does.

AN - This is chapter two of my story, please review :D

Rons P.O.V

Mum had gone way over the top on this whole wedding thing, organising months and months before the actual date. All girls were like this apparently, making a giant fuss over one day. I didn't complain, I just let them measure and pick at me, getting my suit ready. Harry was to be my best man obviously, and George, Bill, Charlie and Percy were my back - up men, just there for support.

I had hardly seen Hermione over these months, she was too busy fixing things. Mum and her had gone out one day, with Mrs Granger, or Marie as I had been told to call her, all day, just to pick out a wedding dress. I didn't care to be honest, Hermione looked gorgeous in anything she wore, even her yucky old school robes.

The only time I had to decide on something was when Hermione and I had to go down to Diagon Alley to choose our rings. We still hadn't gotten an engagement ring for Hermione, and wedding rings for the actual day.

We set off early that morning, apparating together to Diagon Alley. I wasn't the best at this still, half a year ago I left my pinky fingers and toes back home, so Hermione offered side a - long apparation. We hooked arms, and cracked through a long tight tube towards nothing, until my feet hit down on something hard - the cobbled stone ground of the alley.

It was really busy there, witches and wizards rushing about and popping into shops, and bustling back out of them again.

I unhooked Hermione's arm, but took her hand instead.

"So, where is this pretty little jewellery shop?" she asked, gazing at the shop names.

"Just down here..." I said, pulling her along down the street, ducking in between a group of pushy wizards. We were heading down to George and Fred's shop, even though George had taken over 100%, he still used Fred's ideas and marketing thoughts, even though he wasn't there to make a point.

"Do you want to go in and see George? Also, I could do with a new Skiving Snackbox."

"Why do you need a new one, Ronald? You don't go to school any more," she asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but its handy for work," I grinned and winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Your going to lose your job if you do that," she murmered.

"Ah, well. Bit of fun, I suppose." We had stopped outside the shop, and I turned to face her. "If it really bothers you, I could just leave it..."

I leaned in and kissed her nose, then her lips. It was warm and sweet, and sometime too soon, we were interrupted.

"Hey! If you two are going to drive away my customers, then you can go do it outside Borgin and Burkes!" George yelled from the window on the second floor of his shop.

"Hey George," I mumbled back, annoyed with him for interrupting me.

I wandered into the shop, and it was still as busy and booming as ever. Kids with parents were running about, baskets full of weird things that George sold, like Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, love potions, Extendable Ears, U-No-Poo (hilarious), and millions of other goodies. We walked up the stairs to the second floor, where Verity was consulting George about some faulty snackbox.

"I'll see to it in a moment Verity, give them another box, an apology from me because I need to speak to these two just now," he said to her, waving her off.

"So... I'm guessing Ron wants to buy something Hermione?" George turned to us.

"Unfortunately," she murmered.

"So Ronnie, what will it be?"

"I need a new Skiving Snackbox. Work getting hard, you know?"

"Ah.. I understand," He picked one up from a shelf in the far corner, and handed it to me. "That'll be three galleons mate."

"What!?" I grumbled. I sighed and realised George wasn't going to give me any "brotherly deals", ever. I pulled out my wallet, (Hermione had bought me a muggle money holder for Christmas last year) and counted out five galleons in my hand.

I paid George, took my box and left the shop with Hermione.

We got out into the street and Hermione looked bored already.

"Can we please go look at some rings now?"

I grinned. "Sure."

We wandered down past the joke shop, and headed down into a seperate alleyway. It was smart and pretty, and full of little jewellery shops and boutiques.

"Which one?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Oh, just along here..." I said glancing at the names trying to remember what one it was.

Then I saw it. A pretty pink boutique called _Marquet & Gerald Jewels_. It didn't appeal to me, but lots of girls were hanging around looking at the rings and necklaces and bracelets, wishing they could afford them. Unfortunately, magic doesn't have a money making spell.

I pushed past them, still locked hands with Hermione, and wandered inside. It was very sweet inside, too sweet for me, but perfect for your average girl. Little stands lined the shelves full of fashionable jewellery, all all different colours, gold, silver, pink, blue, green and purple. The walls were silver and pink, and stars floated about the ceiling, in mid-air. A old wizard in pink robes with a short white beard wandered over with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, here for engagement rings I'm guessing? I'm Gerald and I'll show you to the rings."

He scuttled off down towards a shelf full of sparkling gold and silver rings, encrusted with diamonds and rubies and saphires. The prices were pretty expensive too.

"Here we are. I'll leave you two to decide," he said and then dissappeared.

"Wow," Hermione whispered. I nodded in agreement, I don't know how I would choose.

She let go of my hand for the first time, and drifted off closer to the shelves.

"There just so .... pretty," she said dreamily, like she was in a trance. I looked at her eyes, and they were blank with wonder, the reflection of the diamonds flashing back at me.

"Em.. see anything you like? Hermione...?" I said, waving my hand infront of her face.

"Oh," she woke up, "er... Oh my!"

"What is it?"

"That one..." She whispered and smiled. She pointed to one up in the top left hand corner. I peered up at it, it was silver with a blue sapphire in the centre, her birthstone, with numerous tiny diamonds going around it in a circle. It was beautiful, and just right. I checked the price too. Ninety nine Galeons, exactly. I could afford that, can't I?

"Its perfect," she said.

"I know," I said, taking the stand down and showing it to her properly. "Is this the one you want?"

"Yes, its beautiful... like you," she said reaching up to stroke my face. "I love you," she said. I felt warm inside, like the colour of my hair. I quickly pulled her into a hug and she sighed.

"Lets go look at wedding rings now," she sighed.

We both walked outside after buying our rings, and I was happy. So was she apparently, she had a giant smile on her face.

"Pleased?"

"Yes, pleasurably content."

"Uh.. what?"

"Never mind, lets go home."

"Wait," I wanted to do this right. I got down on one knee in the middle of the street. I took the engagement ring out of the bag and held it out to her. She grinned.

"Hermione Granger, I'm asking for sure, will you marry me?"

"Of course, numpty, I love you," she said as I placed the ring on her delicate finger.


End file.
